


Exploring

by TheBookThief14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bold Hinata, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cuties, Dry Humping, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hinata/Kageyama - Freeform, Hot, Kissing, Love these cuties, M/M, Making Out, New Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Top Kageyama Tobio, chapters, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookThief14/pseuds/TheBookThief14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story in which Hinata finally manages to hit one of Kageyama's sets after practice and gets a little too excited causing them to question just what kind of relationship they really have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching

“Why do you have to be so damn annoying all the time?” Kageyama asked, sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Just.. One.. More toss…” Hinata pleaded between labored breaths. 

“No, dumbass, I want to go home.” Kageyama retorted, he had already been practicing with this idiot for an hour since their real practice ended and it really wasn’t getting them anywhere. “I’m going home.”

“Please, Kageyama, I swear I’ll get this one.” Hinata pleaded, his eyes locking on to Kageyama’s.

The raven huffed out a breath and grabbed a ball that had rolled close to his feet, “One more. Only one. I mean it this time, Hinata.” 

“Thank you, thank you!” The shorter boy exclaimed, bowing low before the raven.

“J-Just get ready, dumbass.” Kageyama said, flustered by Hinata’s formal bow. He really is a dumbass, he thought to himself. 

Hinata returned to behind the ten-foot line, his focus solely on the ball in Kageyama’s hands. The raven could see the tension in Hinata’s muscles, the way his body seemed to hum with energy, and the look on Hinata’s face was almost scary. Kageyama huffed out another sigh, tossed the ball in the air, and set the ball toward Hinata’s already-in-motion body. The genius setter knew exactly where to place the ball, but now it was up to Hinata to get the timing down—something they hadn’t been able to manage in a very long time. 

Kageyama felt the familiar rush of air that came from Hinata’s speed, and he held his breath as he watched Hinata jump, his arm extending. The raven watched, subconsciously hoping—praying—that the smaller male would finally make decent contact with the ball. As the Hinata swung his arm with everything he had left, the backspin on the ball caused it to pause in midair, allowing just enough time for Hinata’s hand to come crashing into it, sending it directly onto the floor on the other side of the net. Kageyama released the breath he had been holding and watched as Hinata’s feet reached the floor again, the look of amazement on the smaller male’s face almost comical. 

“Kageyama..” Hinata said, looking at his hand for a moment and then snapping up to look at the raven, “I did it! I mean.. We did it!” 

“Yes, I guess we did.” The raven replied, smirking at the dumbfounded look on Hinata’s face. 

“I can’t believe it!” Hinata said, and Kageyama nodded his head. Finally, I can go home. At that thought, the raven actually smiled more than just a smirk. He let out a content sigh and turned to start collecting the balls that were scattered throughout the gym when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head press into his chest. 

Kageyama stumbled back a step, but Hinata’s tight grip held him steady. “Thank you so much, Kageyama.”

“Oi, dumbass! Get off of me will you!” The raven shouted, his face turning red. While its true that the two hard managed to somewhat confess their feelings to each other over the past couple of months, Kageyama sure wasn't one to act on his feelings in public. 

“But I’m just so happy!” Hinata said, his arms remaining tight around Kageyama’s middle. The smaller male tilted his head up to catch a glimpse of the raven’s face, only to find the setter’s face beat red and his eyes on the ground. “Kageyama?” Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“W-What? Can you j-just let go of me?” The raven stuttered, his whole body was starting to feel like it was going to overheat. “S-Seriously, Hinata, let go of me.”

“Why? You don’t like it when I hug you?” Hinata asked, hugging the taller body to him for emphasis. 

Kageyama could feel Hinata’s stomach press into his waist, and soon his blood was flowing to where it really shouldn’t. “L-Let go of me!” Kageyama shouted, stumbling backwards in an effort to distance himself from the shorter male. 

As Kageyama began trying to step back, Hinata clung tighter and attempted to move with the raven, only to end up tripping the taller male and be brought crashing to the ground on top of the other male. Hinata’s head landed squarely against Kageyama’s chest, his arms wrapping around the other male’s neck to avoid being crushed by his back. 

“K-Kageyama! Are you okay?” Hinata asked, his hands coming to rest on either side of the raven’s head and his face hovering a little too close to Kageyama’s. 

“Hinata, you complete dumbass!” Kageyama barked, temporarily distracted by his anger. “What the hell is wrong with you!?” 

“I-I’m sorry!” Hinata said, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

“Honestly of all the idiotic—Ah..” Kageyama began, only to be interrupted by Hinata shift again his waist. “What are you doin—“ Kageyama started again, but when he looked up he found Hinata straddling his waist, and the sight, accompanied by the feeling of having the smaller male sitting on his lap, went straight to his crotch. “I’m serious, Hinata, if you don’t get off of me in three seconds I’m going to kill you.” Kageyama growled; he squeezed his eyes shut, making every effort not to pop a boner with Hinata sitting on his lap.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

“I’m serious, get off of— Ahh.” Kageyama called out again; the male sitting in his lap began sliding his backside against the raven’s crotch, causing some of the sweetest friction Kageyama had ever experienced. 

“Kageyama, are you getting hard?” Hinata asked, pressing his ass hard against the raven’s crotch.

“Ahh—W-What do you—ah—expect when you’re doing that?” Kageyama chocked out, his eyes remaining shut tight. 

“So, I feel good then?” Hinata asked, his voice almost a purr. He was rubbing against Kageyama in a stead rhythm now, and the raven could feel his pants growing tighter and tighter.

“S-Stop it, dumb—ahh.” 

“Clearly you don’t want me to.” Hinata chuckled, grinding his hips down against Kageyama again harshly. 

The raven called out loudly, his hands impulsively coming up to grip Hinata’s sides. The smaller male continued grinding down against Kageyama, his own pants beginning to grow tight. The raven’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of Hinata’s sides, his grip tight enough to leave bruises.  
“Holy s-shit.” Kageyama choked out, his eyes fluttering open to watch Hinata grind down on him with the sexiest look on the smaller male’s face. 

“Do you like how I feel, Kageyama?” Hinata purred, his hands coming to rest on the floor beside the raven’s head. He lowered his head down low enough so that his breath tickled Kageyama’s lips. “Tell me how I feel.” 

“A-Amazing.. You feel—ah—amazing.” The raven panted out, the familiar heat in his stomach beginning to pool. His fingers dug deeper into small male’s hips, and he bucked his hips up as Hinata continued to grind down on him. 

“You—unf—you feel r-really good, too.” Hinata panted out, his eyes falling shut as he began grinding down on the taller male harder.

“S-Shit..” Kageyama muttered as the heat in his stomach started becoming too much to bear. 

“I-I’m close, Kageyama.” Hinata whined, his hips becoming spastic as they slammed down to meet Kageyama’s thrusts. 

“M-Me, too.” The raven panted as he watched Hinata bounce above him. 

“K-Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed as he came into his shorts and crushed his lips against the raven’s own. 

“S-Shit, Hinata!” Kageyama muttered into the other’s mouth, sharing in the sloppy wet kiss as he continued thrusting his hips against Hinata’s ass, milking himself dry. 

Hinata collapsed against the raven’s chest and the two slowly came out of their high. The mixture of sweat and stickiness quickly registered with Kageyama and he tensed. 

“Oh my god, ew.” The raven said, “I really need to shower.”

“Yeah, me too.” Hinata said, laughing against the raven’s chest. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have sent that last toss to you.” Kageyama muttered, but kissed the top of Hinata’s hair despite himself.


	2. Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata walk their usual route home together, but find that neither wants to go his own way.

The sun was low in the sky as the two walked home; Kageyama was replaying everything that had happened in the past hour as Hinata walked his bike beside the raven. At lot had happened, and Kageyama wasn’t really sure how to take it all. He glanced over at Hinata out of the corner of the eye and sucked in a breath. The smaller male was humming happily to himself as he walked lightly. The setting sun’s light danced off of the spiker’s orange locks and lightly tanned skin making him glow as he walked next to the raven. Kageyama let out a sigh and shook his head wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata asked as they grew close to their parting point.

“What, dumbass?” Kageyama replied, his eyes remaining forward. He couldn’t quite muster up the nerve to look Hinata in the eye yet.

“You’re not mad at me are you?” The smaller male asked, his voice soft and earnest. He stopped walking and Kageyama paused in his footsteps, too.

“Why would I be mad at you?” Kageyama asked back, sifting the dirt around with his foot as he still refused to make eye contact with Hinata.

“Well, because, you know, because of the stuff in the gym.” The spiker replied, his voice wavering slightly and his cheeks taking on a slight blush.

“I-I’m not mad,” Kageyama muttered out, his face instantly flushing as the all too fresh memories came flooding back, “I mean, I returned the actions.” He whispered, eyes still glued to the ground.

“Yeah, I know, but I just want to make sure that we’re okay. I really don’t like fighting with you, Kageyama.” Hinata replied, his words soft and honest.

The raven could feel his blush grow even darker at the smaller male’s words, and he brought his head up to make eye contact with him. “I don’t like fighting with you either, Hinata. It makes my chest feel.. weird.” Kageyama answered honestly; he figured they had been through too much together now for them not to be honest with each other.

“Same here!” Hinata exclaimed, leaning his bike up against the fence behind him. “It feels like there’s something missing when we don’t talk. Like when we got in that fight, I thought I was going to go crazy because I felt like you hated me.” He continued, inching his way closer to the taller male.

“I didn’t mean for the situation to get that bad.” The raven said, his eyes returning to the ground in embarrassment. Truth be told, that was the hardest thing Kageyama had ever done; he had missed Hinata so much when they weren’t talking, but he couldn’t apologize out of fear that he would be turned away or, even worse, make it worse between them. His fears were stupid looking back at it now, but he’s just happy he has Hinata by his side again.

“I know,” Hinata agreed, “I’m really, really sorry, Kageyama.” The spiker said, closing the distance between the two of them.

“Me, too, Hinata.” The raven replied, lifting his head to meet the smaller male’s warm, brown eyes. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as the two shared a moment of silence. He was half tempted to say something when he felt a warm, calloused hand slip into his.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, pressing his body softly against the raven’s own.

“Y-Yeah?” Kageyama stuttered back.

“Can I kiss you? I don’t want to do anything you don’t like.” The spiker asked, his cheeks slightly flushed and his hand holding the taller male’s tightly.

“Sure, I g-guess.” Kageyama answered as he closed his eyes. He felt Hinata’s free hand wrap around the back of his neck as he was pulled down to meet the spiker’s lips.

Their lips meet softly at first, each becoming accustomed to the sensation of the other’s lips. Kageyama’s chest felt like it was going to explode from how hard his heart was beating; Hinata’s lips were the most glorious thing he had ever felt against his own—soft but firm, with just a hint of sweetness to them. He sucked in a breath through his nose, never wanting to let go of Hinata’s lips.

The two stood with their lips pressed against one another’s for a while longer, and the raven began wondering if maybe they were supposed to do more. He moved to break away from the smaller male to catch his breath and possibly asked, but Hinata pulled tighter against the back of the raven’s neck, refusing to let him end the kiss. The taller male released a noise of confusion and Hinata used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth.

The raven let out a surprised moan and instantly flushed; the tongue in his mouth was _hot_ , but it felt amazing. He remained tense for a few moment, trying to register the sensation of having another tongue in his mouth, but when Hinata began moving his tongue against the raven’s own, Kageyama felt the tension flood out of his body as he melted into the sensation. He moved his tongue timidly against the smaller male’s, a little afraid of doing something wrong, but was rewarded with a small hum of approval from Hinata.

Kageyama sighed into the kiss and wrapped his free arm around the small of Hinata’s back, pulling him even closer to his body. The two moved their tongues together softly, each enjoying the sensations of the other. They continued a while longer, only breaking when Hinata forgot to breath. He pulled away from the raven slightly, his lips wet and slightly swollen as he panted lightly. The taller male watched him closely to see if there were any signs of regret being displayed, but the spiker only smiled up at him and squeezed his hand tighter.

“We probably shouldn’t make out in public,” Hinata said, his soft blush growing a little darker, “We might get caught.”

“You’re right.” Kageyama agreed, his heart still beating heavily in his chest.

“But I really want to keep kissing you.” The spiker said, laughing softly when Kageyama’s face flushed dark red. “Don’t you want to keep kissing me, too?”

“I g-guess,” The raven stuttered his eyes falling to the ground again. “I mean, y-yeah I do.”

“Good.” Hinata smiled, and leaned up to kiss Kageyama’s cheek. “Do you want to come to my house then?”

“Right now?” The raven replied, a little confused by Hinata’s forwardness and if his parents would be there.

“Don’t worry, my parents aren’t home.” Hinata laughed, squeezing the raven’s hand again. “So, what do you say?”

Kageyama swallowed nervously, looking back up at the smaller male before him. “I’d love to.” He said, attempting to sound as calm as possible. He smiled despite himself when Hinata jumped up and down a little with happiness and let himself be pulled along behind Hinata and the bike.

 _Just what have I gotten myself into?_ He wondered once again, watching the smaller male hum happily to himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make it chapters instead of a serious; I just thought it would work a lot better and help the flow. There should only be three because I want to keep it short and sweet. :)  
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you are enjoying it.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


	3. Keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama follows Hinata home and finds out he's not as innocent as Kageyama originally thought.

Hinata unlocked the door and pushed it open; he made his way inside and kicked off his shoes, not bothering to check if Kageyama was following. He made his way into the front room and threw himself over the back of the couch with a sigh. The raven rolled his eyes and walked into the house making sure to close the door behind him. Even though the spiker said that no one was going to be home for a while, the setter still found himself listening to see if he could pick up on any voices or movements upstairs. When it was clear that no one was in the house besides Hinata and himself, he slid out of his own shoes and placed them next to the other male’s.

He padded into the front room after Hinata; looking over the back of the couch, he found the spiker lying face up on the couch, but his eyes were closed. The setter let out a soft sigh and came around the front of the couch. Considering Hinata was stretched out over the whole thing, and the only other option for cushy seat was on the complete opposite side of the room, the raven figured it was probably best to just sit on the floor with his back on the couch. He made himself comfy on the floor and let his head rest against the couch, almost touching Hinata’s side. They stayed like that for a moment—Hinata quiet and his breaths even while Kageyama looked at the pictures that lined the walls around them.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

“What, Hinata?” The raven replied, he turned his head slightly and caught the spiker out of the corner of his eye. Hinata’s eyes were open now, but they were on the ceiling instead of the raven.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” The spiker asked, his voice laced with what the setter could only assume was worry. “I mean, I’m not forcing you into this, am I?”

Kageyama couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at that thought. “As if you could force me to do anything, dumbass.” The raven shot back, but a small smile played on his lips.

“You know what I mean, idiot.” The spiker shot back, his eyes finally coming to rest on the raven at his side.

“Whatever, but, no, you’re not forcing me into anything.” Kageyama said, looking Hinata in the eye. “I really do want this—want you, I mean.” He admitted, both to himself as much as Hinata. “So please stop worrying, okay?”

The spiker pushed himself into a sitting position, his face hovering close to the raven’s own. He threaded a hand through Kageyama’s soft, black hair and cupped his jaw lightly. The two held each other’s gaze for a moment before the spiker leaned down as the setter leaned up, their lips connecting soft and sweet somewhere in the middle. Kageyama’s heart instantly began to pound in his chest even though the kiss was lax and gentle. Hinata ran his hand through the raven’s hair again before resting it against the nap of his neck. Their lips moved softly against one another’s for a while longer before breaking apart. The spiker rested his forehead against the raven’s own, his fingers coming up to play with the back of the raven’s dark locks.

“You know, there’s room on the couch for two.” Hinata said, his lips curling into a sly smile.

“Is there now?” Kageyama said, pressing a soft kiss to the spiker’s lips. “Maybe I should join you then?”

“I think that’s a pretty good idea.” The smaller male said, his hand trailing down the raven’s chest as he pushed himself off of the ground.

“Can you like, move over some?” Kageyama asked, he was beginning to doubt that the two of them would fit on the couch now that he was really looking at it.

“Uhh, I am moved over?” Hinata said, confused as to how the setter couldn’t fit in the two inches he was given on the edge of the couch.

“You’re kidding me, right?” The raven asked, his hands resting on his hips. “I can’t fit on _that._ ” He said, gesturing to the clear lack of space he was being provided.

“Well, what do you want me to do? I can’t move over anymore!” The spiker exclaimed, pushing his back further into the backing of the couch for added emphasis.

“You know what, never mind. We’re clearly not going to fit on this.” Kageyama said, rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh. He made a gesture to sit back down on the ground, but Hinata sat up and caught his arm before he had the chance.

“Okay, okay. I clearly overestimated the size of the couch.” The spiker said, his mouth turning down into a slight frown.

“I’ll say.” The raven muttered back, his voice laced with a hint of annoyance.

“Do you want to, I don’t know, go to my room then? My bed will definitely fit both of us.” Hinata said, his grip tight on Kageyama’s arm. His words came out a little slow and nervous, but the spiker added a little nod, as if reassuring the raven that he really meant what he said.

“Um, yeah, sure.” The setter answered back, squeezing Hinata’s hand as it slid down his arm and into his own. He was lead into another, medium sized room and up some stairs; they walked down a small hallway with a couple doors on either side.

“It’s not much, and I’m pretty sure it’s not clean, but oh well.” The spiker said, pushing open the last door on the right and pulling the raven into it.

Hinata was right that it wasn’t clean, not even in the slightest, but it was a decent size room. Smaller than Kageyama’s own, but not by much. The raven wandered in, careful not to step on too many of the clothes that were scattered around the floor and observed Hinata’s room. Volleyball posters lined the walls along with a few anime posters—figures. There was a small stack of manga on the desk, but the raven couldn’t find any other books. There were clothes here and there on the floor, but at least the bed looked like there had been some attempt to make it.

“I’m sorry it’s a mess.” Hinata said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“It’s okay,” Kageyama said, giving the spiker a small, reassuring smile, “I don’t mind.”

The smaller male smiled back and crawled on his bed, motioning for the raven to join him. Kageyama felt his heart pick up in his chest again as he made his way slowly over to the other side of the bed. He had never laid in a bed with another person outside of his family in his life, so watching Hinata lying in bed with his arm open for him was a little unnerving. The setter crawled into the bed, and shifted over towards Hinata so that the spiker could drape his arm over his chest and hug him.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked, turning on his side so that his chest was now pressing against the raven’s arm.

“Y-Yeah?” The setter asked, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

“Look at me, idiot.” The spiker said, a small smile tugging on his lips.

“Okay.” The raven answered, turning his head to look at the smaller male like he was asked. His heart skipped when he saw a smile tugging at the spiker’s lips. He felt his breath catch when Hinata leaned towards him, their lips connecting for a moment before the spiker pulled away again.

The smaller male pushed himself further up on the bed, leveling out the height difference between them. He gave the setter another small smile before reconnecting their lips, this time wrapping his arms around the raven’s neck and moving his mouth against the raven’s gently. Their mouths moved softly at first, timid and a little shy, but when Hinata’s tongue slid across Kageyama’s lips, the raven let out a small moan and met the spiker’s tongue with his own. They moved slowly, gradually picking up their pace as their tongues slid against one another’s and explored each other’s mouth.

The raven let out a loud moan when he felt Hinata’s knee rub in between his legs softly, and he opened his eyes to find a flushed, panting Hinata rubbing at himself through his pants.

“I don’t want to wait anymore, Kageyama.” The spiker said, his lips brushing against the skin of the raven’s neck. “I want you.” He whispered softly, his breath warm against the damp skin. The smaller male pushed himself up and straddled Kageyama’s lap, his hands coming to rest on the raven’s chest. “What do you say?”

“Y-You want to do it? Like actually have sex?” Kageyama blurted out, his face burning with embarrassment.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I know what I’m doing. I’m not a complete idiot, you know.” He said, his cheeks flushing again and his eyes watching Kageyama closely.

“Uh, okay, but I don’t really know what I’m doing.” The raven admitted, his hands coming to rest on Hinata’s hips.

“That’s okay,” The spiker said, smiling down on the raven, “I can show you.”

The raven swallowed nervously as Hinata climbed off of the bed and began stripping. Kageyama began undressing on the bed, too, as he watched the now naked Hinata grab a small box out from under his bed. He flipped open the lid to reveal a stash of lube and condoms, among a few other things the raven could only assume were sex toys.

“Why the hell do you have all of that stuff?” The setter asked, suddenly questioning just how innocent the smaller male really was.

“I got this stuff as a prank gift a couple of months ago from some friends. I’ve never really used any of it because I’ve never had sex with someone, but I looked it all up and I tried the dildo one time.” Hinata said, taking a condom and the lube out before pushing the box back under his bed.

“R-Really?” Kageyama asked, images of Hinata with that toy up his ass surfaced in the setter’s mind and he felt his dick twitch against his stomach.

“Yeah, it felt kind of weird at first, but I liked it.” The spiker answered, his blush spreading down his neck. He placed the condom and the lube on the table next to the bed and crawled onto the bed again. He straddled the raven once more and grabbed the lube off of the table. “First, you have to prepare me with the lube.” He instructed, pouring some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers and warming it up. He placed on hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and raised his hips slightly, his other hand going to his entrance.

The raven swallowed loudly as he noticed Hinata’s dick rubbing lightly against his own. “Holy shit,” he muttered as Hinata whimpered when he pushed the first finger inside of himself. The raven’s hands gripped the spiker’s hips tightly, and he watched the expression pass over the smaller male’s face as he slowly pushed his finger deeper and deeper inside himself. The raven hummed in approval and placed gentle kisses along Hinata’s neck and collarbones as wet sounds began filling the room. Slowly, the spiker worked himself open as the setter peppered him with kisses and left bite marks over his pale skin.

Soon, Hinata was moaning and pumping three fingers in and out of his ass while the raven sucked on one of his nipples and rolled the other in his fingers—something he had seen one time when his friends made him watch a shitty porno. “Okay, okay.” Hinata said, loosening the bruising grip he had on Kageyama’s shoulder and noticed light purple splotches began to appear where his fingers had been. “I think, I think I’m loose enough now.” He said, slowly removing the fingers from his entrance, lube dripping from his entrance. “Next comes the condom.” He said, retrieving the condom off of the table. He tore the package open and rolled it over Kageyama’s throbbing cock. The raven let out a small hiss at Hinata’s touch, but settled back into the bed as the spiker rummaged around for the lube again.

Hinata poured the cold liquid into his hand and worked it over the raven’s cock, twisting his wrist here and there as he went. The setter let out a low moan, his eyes rolling back in his head. “If that’s what your hand feels like, I can’t imagine what your ass is going to feel like.” He muttered out, his fingers digging into Hinata’s waist. He heard the spiker laugh softly, and looked down to find Hinata repositioning himself over his cock.

The raven did all he could not to scream as the spiker slowly lowered himself down on his cock, small moans pouring out of his own mouth. Slowly, he worked his way down the setter’s dick until he bottomed out, his nails digging into the muscle of Kageyama’s shoulder. The two paused a moment, Hinata allowing himself to get used to the size of the raven’s cock, and Kageyama willing himself not to come from the sheer tightness and heat of the spiker’s ass.

Slowly but surely, Hinata raised his hips and worked his way back down, his pace measured and steady. Kageyama moaned loudly every time Hinata slid back down over his dick, his grip tightening by the second. Hinata kept his slow pace even and torturing for the raven, and Kageyama found himself subtly begin to speed the spiker up.

“K-Kageyama, ah, you got to slow, ah, down.” Hinata said as the raven began thrusting his hips up harshly as he brought the spiker back down by his hips.

The raven moaned in response, his breathing labored and his mouth hanging open. “I can’t, shit, you feel, ah, so good. You’re so damn tight, Hinata.” He moaned out, his hips thrusting up harder and harder each time.

“But, ah, I’m going to come, ah, soon.” Hinata said, his nails scratching at Kageyama’s chest as he bounced up and down on his cock.

“Me, ah, me, too.” The raven answered, the heat in his stomach beginning to pool all too quickly.

“Kageyam-ah-a,” Hinata moaned, his hand wrapping around his ignored, weeping cock as he slowly began to finish himself off.

“You’re so, ah, damn perfect, Hinata.” Kageyama moaned, watching as the spiker brought himself closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m, shit, I’m coming.” Hinata said, his words barely more than a whisper as his hand stuttered, white hot threads of come painting Kageyama’s chest.

“Shit..” The setter muttered, his hips crashing into Hinata’s ass as he felt himself release into the condom while buried in spiker’s tight entrance. Hinata collapsed onto his chest, and the raven felt himself growing soft as he pulled out of the spiker’s ass.

“Wow.” Hinata panted, his voice weak and his breath hot against the setter’s neck.

“Wow.” The raven agreed, his arm wrapping around the spiker’s shoulders. “Are you okay?” He asked, worried he might have been too rough for Hinata’s first time.

“I’m fine,” Hinata said, kissing Kageyama’s neck softly, “Just next time, can you be just a little gentler?”

“I can try,” The raven teased, hugging the smaller male closer and kissing him on his forehead, “Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! I wrote three pages the other night and ended up erasing the whole thing because it was trash, but this isn't much better.  
> I know its kind of rushed, but I'm just getting back into the swing of writing smut so bear with me please.  
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. I seriously love hearing what you think so don't be afraid to let me know! I know I'm shit at replying to them, but I swear I do read and love them. <3  
> Thanks again. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is my first Hinata&Kageyama fanfic, but I absolutely love them so I'm thinking of turning this into a serious. What do you think?  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
